


Aaxiliztli / Saber

by ixazalvoh



Series: Coco & Maya [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, strip poker-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixazalvoh/pseuds/ixazalvoh
Summary: Which Member of Your OTP takes UNO wayyy too seriously ;Coco is a total card shark and Maya can barely tell the difference between Uno and Go Fish. Which makes for a pretty interesting game of Strip Poker + 20 Questions.
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Coco & Maya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705720
Kudos: 2





	Aaxiliztli / Saber

“So… explain it to me one more time?” Maya sat with her elbows on the bar while Chucky spread out a deck of cards between them. She was glad the guys weren’t back yet, even if she’d been waiting there for the better part of an hour. From the looks she’d seen the squirrely man receive it was obvious not all members of the club were comfortable with their resident helper. Only she seemed to enjoy the odd conversations and company that he would provide. “I think I’m a lost cause.”

“ I do not accept that, practice makes perfect,’ they say. Practice makes perfect.” Even though he disagreed Chucky’s face kept an upbeat smile, almost puppy like enthusiasm that couldn’t be dulled by her harsh self criticisms. Maya’s lips thinned, trying to commit the rules of the game to her memory one more time before finally calling it quits. The whole thing had come up after he’d told her the club was having some kind of meeting at the Casino on tribal land…and she’d mistakenly admitted to not knowing the first thing about playing cards. Chucky’s hands may not have been as dexterous as they once were but the man sure was able to memorize a set of rules, using the awkward wooden fingers to point out the meaning of different cards and different techniques used to win games. She’d be lucky if she could just remember their names. 

“How’d you get so good at this?” The shock on Chucky’s face at the mild compliment was almost heartbreaking. 

“Here and there and there and here. I’m not good though, not like your boy." 

Dark eyebrows shot up at that remark but Maya didn’t have time to comment before the sound of approaching engines rumbled through the sandy yard and sent Chucky scurrying to complete whatever chores he’d been given before they left. She remained hunkered over the drink that he’d gotten her, finishing it quickly as the noise from outside got ever closer. Mostly laughs and camaraderie between the guys which quieted by only a fraction when they saw her waiting inside. With a brief nod Coco split off from Angel and Gilly, large eyes giving her a quick once over to judge her mood before a small smile spread on his face.  
  
“ Didn’t think I’d be seeing you here.” He dug through his pocket to pull out a cigarette and nodded for her to follow him back outside. 

"I wanted to pick you up some lunch but Chucky said you guys were at the Casino?” That causes him to side eye her for a moment and Maya quickly back tracks. “You win anythin?" 

"I got some cash.” He took a couple drags before pulling his hand away, making sure to blow the smoke downwind from where she stood. “So I can get food later, you don’t gotta buy me shit." 

Their relationship was still fresh and she could sense the hesitancy at her taking more liberties to get close to him than she had before. When they were only friendly (because could she really call what they were doing now dating?) she would never show up to the club’s base without telling him first. Or dare to hang out and wait around for him. The way he wouldn’t meet her eyes for too long caused a wave of unease in her gut…was he having doubts? Did she fuck it up without realizing? 

“I know…I wanted to.” 

Coco shrugged, his cigarette nearly half gone already and Maya let out a big sigh that finally got his attention, his brows pinching together in the only show of concern. The times he would go quiet and get lost in his own head were the hardest for her to get used to. Still, determined to derive some communication she charged on, “Well, anyways. I gotta drop some stuff off at a local gallery. They’re letting me put my shit up in return for a few shifts a week in the shop.”

“That’s cool. That mean you’re staying?” 

“For a little while. I need to make more stuff before I can do another venue anyways.” 

“Cool.”

Maya bit her lip, looking towards where her bike was chained up and then back at Coco. “Can I come by the house later? I know I don’t have to but I can bring take out?” 

Maybe it was the slight wobble of insecurity in her voice that broke Coco out of his introspective stupor, or the words jarring him back into the present with the realization she was about to take off but he nodded, flicking away the remnant of his cig and pulling her against him in a lose one armed hug. It eased some of the tension that his sudden mood had brought on, the quick peck to her lips erasing the rest. “Sure. I’ll catch you later. Just, uh…text first.”

It didn’t take too long to complete her errands, the cumbersome portfolio she had strapped to the back of her bike only carried a couple pieces that wouldn’t take long at all to put up. But it did give her enough time to think and reflect on the interaction that had just transpired. At first he’d seemed genuinely happy that she’d been there waiting for him, but as soon as Maya had brought up the club business Coco had gone cold. Already she knew most of what went down with the Mayans was on a strict need to know basis and tried to steer clear of asking anything too invasive. But as Maya was finishing up putting up her paintings she paused with sudden realization. 

She didn’t really know much about Coco at all. Sure, they had spent a fair amount of time together over the past few weeks, especially after coming to terms with the severity of their feelings. But none of that time was spent truly getting to know each other. Mostly they just hung out, smoked weed, and watched bullshit sitcoms or reality shows to pass the time. There was no real way for her to know if Coco’s earlier silence had been of her doing, or caused by something the club was dealing with. It would be an outright lie to say that this didn’t bother her a little bit, the same kind of insecurity knotting up her stomach as she texted him to ask what he would like her to pick up. 

Thankfully, mercifully, Coco texted her back immediately with the okay to come over. She didn’t know how she would react if he’d ignored her and left Maya to stew over his abrupt silence. By the time she’s pulling up to his house and chaining up her bike the sun has already set. Maya’s knuckles barely have time to rap on the door before it’s being yanked open and Coco blinks wide eyes at her through the crack. He looks jumpy, posture tense as he moves to hold the door open for her so she can slip inside. 

"Sorry, traffic was starting to pick up so it took me a little bit to get here.”

“You don’t got to apologize. Thanks.” He took the paper bag of chinese food from her and headed into the living room, the smell of cigarettes heavy in the air. Her own dark eyes scanned the room until they landed on the coffee table, a slow smile spread across her face.

“Are those cards?”

“Yeah…why?”

“Wanna play a game of strip poker while we eat? I’ve never actually played it before but Chucky explained the rules to me today." 

His hands stilled where they’d been emptying the contents of the take out onto the coffee table. An odd expression on his face that seemed to be a mixture of amusement and distaste. "You had him tell you how to play _that_?”

“What? No, I asked him how to play poker,” She came over to sit next to him on the couch, bumping Coco with her shoulder and letting out a peal of giggles at his assumption. “The strip part is only _por ti_." 

“Hmm. Okay, but I’m not going easy on you because it’s your first time.” His chopsticks raised in her direction as Maya is already reaching for the cards to shuffle and set up the game. She pouts for only a moment before nodding, eyes lighting up as an idea hits her. 

“Well, then every time one of us removes an article of clothing, they get to ask the other a question?” 

He turns hesitant but nods anyways, expression going blank as soon as he’s got his hand of cards and the game has begun. The first couple rounds go simple enough, setting the mood and making it clear that Coco would keep his word. Though for every simple article of clothing she removed, a personal question was asked in kind. They started off easy – Where were you born? Did or do you play any sports? What’s your favorite color? Maya realized quickly that her chances at winning anything were doomed, her face giving away every hand. Even when she did get lucky enough to draw a good combination, Coco would finally break his stony expression with a small smirk. 

"I fold.” He put his cards down face up and shrugged out of his shirt. His cards were still better than hers but something in her expression must have tipped him off to her confidence. Immediately Maya’s shoulders sank and she let out a disappointed sigh, prepared to answer an equally arbitrary question. “How did you get into the travelling artist thing? There’s gotta be other ways to do it.” 

“Oh, good one.” She adjusted where she’d moved to sit on the floor, their food long forgotten as the game had dragged on. Enough time for Coco to have rolled a joint and begun to pass it between them. “My dad was a musician. He started travelling and touring again after my mom finally left him. It was just…an easier life for me than staying with her and my sister in a small town.” 

His eyes bore into her, taking in her words and nodding in response. A blush rose to her cheeks and her shoulders caved inward with a small shiver. Only a few rounds in and she was already down to her mismatched bra and underwear, the wall AC unit sensing just the right time to kick on and cause a chill to run down her spine. Meanwhile Coco was still in his jeans and white undershirt, his one article of clothing standing in stark contrast against the small pile she had building. Perhaps that was why when Maya found herself finally divested of her plain black bra she was no longer in the mood to ask trivial, lighthearted questions. 

“You said before you were in the military? The marines?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Why’d you join?” 

He went silent. Usually when she asked a question he would break the still cold expression he wore while holding cards. Coco’s eyes remained locked on hers, instead of the usual attention he would be paying to her topless form. It was obvious he was thinking intently about how to answer and she didn’t want to rush or interrupt him. He abandoned the joint to pull out a cigarette from the pack on the table between them. 

“I had shit to get away from.” 

When that was met with only more silence, his expression turned dour. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and smoked in silence while his words turned over in her head. Maya tried her best to keep her expression neutral, the stakes higher than any card game. In moments like these it was almost impossible for her to guess what he might be thinking. 

“I did some time. Got out and wanted something different.” 

“Oh.” 

“Why? You got anymore fucking questions?” She ignored the biting words and got up to sit next to him on the couch, stopping short of reaching out to place a hand on his arm. As it was closing the space between them didn’t seem to comfort Coco. He leaned away from her slightly, no longer able to meet Maya’s eyes. 

“Nah. I’m good,” She shrugged. “I don’t wanna make you all uncomfortable and antsy. I’m not a fuckin’ child and I’m not here to judge you, man. We all got our shit." 

His head swung towards her, emphasizing each word with a jerk of his chin. As though they were being hurtled at her. "Why the fuck are you here. You don’t got anywhere better to be than riding some fuckin’ cholo dick? You like slumming it?" 

"Basta, stop it.” Her chin wobbled but Maya’s expression remained determined. “I’m here because I want to be. Because I like you." 

Silence falls over them once again as she refuses to take the bait and fall into his trap. Coco crushes the butt of the cig in the ashtray and all the fight leaves him. His hand clenched and released over his knee and finally she felt comfortable enough to reach out and place hers on top of it. He doesn’t pull away which is all the encouragement she needs to press up against his side where it’s warm. Even though she had managed to keep her calm Maya’s pulse still raced at the argument they had just narrowly avoided. 

Both of them had short tempers in the right circumstance and it could be a challenge not to react…But not when Coco was so obviously upset and dealing with deeper shit. All she really wanted to do now was to take away the darkness lingering in his grimace. Whatever heavy thoughts he has seem to get a little lighter as he reclines against the couch once again and brings one arm up around her shoulders so she can stay close. Both of her arms slink around his chest to hold him in a tight embrace and he lets out a long shuddery breath before relaxing against her. It must not be easy for him to open up and be any sort of vulnerable and she’s more than willing to reward him when he is. 

“I do have one more question though.” He freezes for half a second before noticing her gaze is directed down towards the only article of clothing she’s still wearing. The switch in moods is so drastic that Coco can’t help but let out a small chuckle and shake his head, the arm around her shoulder folding so that he can pat down some of the waves of her hair.

“Yeah?” 

  
“Do…you wanna fuck me?” 

He doesn’t respond out loud, simply turns and shrugs out of the wifebeater in one smooth movement. Most of the time the fact that he’s been in the military remains somewhere in the back of her mind, a difference that she has very little interest in dissecting. It’s only when he moves that it becomes an apparent and undeniable part of him. In a moment she’s stretched under him, her head resting on the arm of the couch and his hands trace up her side and pause to cup her breast. Maya arches into his touch, arms wrapped around his chest to hold him close while his other hand abandoned its place clutching her hip to hastily brush her hair away from her neck. He groaned, pressing her even harder into the worn cushions and attacking her throat and collar with kisses and nips. 

“Fuck, take your jeans off.” She rolls her hips up against him and he rewards her by grabbing her ass and pulling her close so that the only thing separating them was the damp material of her underwear and the denim of his pants. 

“Patience, shit, I wanna wind you up first.” 

Maybe it was punishment for all of the questions earlier or simply his own prerogative, but either way she couldn’t bring herself to complain when he pulled away to remove his belt and help to slip her underwear off. His hand was warm and large on her thigh, spreading her open so that he could slip a couple fingers inside to rub against her. The feeling of his teeth grazing her shoulder and his hand coaxing her hips into a rhythm. Just when Maya thinks she may be close to some relief he pulls her into a kiss and removes his hand, swallowing the sound of disappointment she makes. 

Coco’s breath is warm against her skin, his pants slung low and he kicks them off before pinning her against the couch. It’s easy to slip her legs around his waist and help to ease him inside. He let out a soft groan and she answered in kind, peppering kisses along his shoulder while Coco drove into her. One of his hands reached up to tug back Maya’s hair and expose the kiss marked column of her neck. Her blunt nails scrape at his back as the quick pace of his thrusts pushes her over. His own orgasm isn’t far behind and Coco all but collapses on top of Maya afterward, enjoying how her hand absentmindedly cards through his hair while they catch their breath. Even if they were just starting out getting to know each other as a couple, there was no denying that they already knew how to satisfy the other completely. 

"So..that was fun.” She sighed and turned to press her bare back against the warmth of his chest when he’d finally eased off of her. Coco grunted in response, one arm wrapped around her torso to hold Maya against him. Her eyes caught the abandoned cards and noticed how many of them had fallen from the table to scatter on the floor below. They probably wouldn’t end up getting picked up and put away until morning. 

“Let’s just stick to Uno from now on?” Finally earning a laugh, the vibration rumbling against her and causing a chain reaction. 

“Pretty sure I can still beat your ass in that, quierida. I’m game for whenever you want to lose.” He pinched her pert rear end and earned another high peal of giggles. 

“Okay, we’ll see.” There was a challenge in her voice but Maya knew he was probably right. 


End file.
